yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 017
"Arena of Lost Souls, Part 1", known as "Terror! Call of the Living Dead" in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 15, 2000 and in the United States on February 16, 2002. Summary Joey has a nightmare about Seto Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, who tells him he is a coward and becomes a dog. The next morning Téa shows up with Mai's backpack. Mai left the group, but wrote Yugi a note saying she owes him eight Star Chips. As the gang walk through the woods, they are being spied on by three boys, Bonz, Sid, and Zygor, who all work for Bandit Keith. Keith is in the Duelist Kingdom tournament to get revenge on Pegasus for what he did to him in New York City. They know Yugi was the kid who defeated Seto Kaiba months earlier, so they decide to eliminate Joey first. Joey, feeling that he's being stalked (he has to go to the bathroom in the original Japanese), runs away from the group but Sid and Zygor secretly follow him. Meanwhile, Keith and Bonz enter a cave where a Graveyard field is located. This is where Bonz plans to duel Joey, and he will do so with Keith's help in the form of advice and extra monsters in his Deck. Joey turns around to see Zygor, who knocks him unconscious. He wakes up in the cave and is forced to duel Bonz, putting all four of his Star Chips on the line. Yugi and the group start to worry about Joey and split up to look for him. In the duel, Bonz draws "Call of the Haunted" and activates it. The trap's effect Special Summons all of Bonz's monsters from his Graveyard and turns them into Zombie-Type monsters. 's monsters revived as Zombies.]] Yugi and the group find Joey's wallet, leading them to investigate a nearby cave. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Bonz Monsters compatible with Graveyard receive a 30% Field Power Bonus. This includes Zombie-Type monsters. Turn 1: Bonz Bonz tries to Normal Summon "The Snake Hair", but Bandit Keith tells him to Normal Summon "Zanki" instead. Bonz Normal Summons "Zanki" (1500/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Axe Raider" (1700/1150) in Attack Position. "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys "Zanki" (Bonz: 2000 → 1800 LP). Turn 3: Bonz Bonz draws. He tries to Summon a Zombie-type monster, but Keith tells Bonz to use "Crawling Dragon" instead. Bonz Sets "Crawling Dragon". Turn 4: Joey Joey draws. "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys Bonz's Set "Crawling Dragon" (1600/1400). Turn 5: Bonz Bonz draws. Keith tells Bonz to Normal Summon "Crass Clown" in Attack Position, which he does (1350/1400). Turn 6: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys "Crass Clown" (Bonz: 1800 → 1350 LP). Turn 7: Bonz Bonz draws "Call of the Haunted" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Zanki", "Crawling Dragon", and "Crass Clown" from his Graveyard as "Armored Zombie" (1500 → 1950/0), "Dragon Zombie" (1600 → 2080/0), and "Clown Zombie" (1350 → 1755/0) in Attack Position in Attack Position. "Dragon Zombie" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 2000 → 1620 LP). Differences in adaptations * The kanji for "lose" on Joey's dog suit is erased in the dub. * When Joey is about to wake up, a sparkly transition is cut from the dub. * The graphic which reads, "Duelist Kingdom, Tournament Second Day," is removed from the US version. * In the Japanese version, Mai's note to Yugi is in Japanese, in the dub it's changed to smudges, though Yugi could still read it. * A graphic saying Joey has 4 stars is erased in the dub. * A graphic saying Yugi has 6 stars is erased in the dub. * Cut from the US version is the scene where Jonouchi (Joey) asks Zygor who he is, then Zygor punches Jonouchi in the stomach and knocks him down. Sid and Zygor stand over Jonouchi, laughing. * Serenity is added to the shot of Joey thinking about her in the US version. * In the dub (and the real game), "Call of the Haunted" is a trap card, in the Japanese version it's a Spell card. * The crosses on "Call of the Haunted" are changed to rhinestones in the dub. * The shot of "Axe Raider"'s axe splitting "Dragon Zombie" in half is obscured in the US version. * The word "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the dub, just before Bonz activates "Call of the Haunted" he erroneously labels it as a Magic Card ("You're finished, this Magic Card is unstoppable!"); this is a probable allusion to said card being a Spell in the Japanese version * In the Japanese, when Crass Clown is played, its card has no Level. Notes